Big Girls Now
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Amu and Utau are back from America! They're all grown up now...what will happen between them, Ikuto, and Kukai? SUMMARY INSIDE STORY! DISCONTINUED! MIGHT DELET!


**Moona: INSPIRED!**

**Amu: By what?**

**Moona: A song! I've loved it the day it came out, but I never thought of it this way!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, on with it.**

**Moona: Summary!**

_**Big Girls Now: **__**Utau and I are big girls now! I'm a big girl now, you're a big boy now. I ain't that little girl no more, not no more, that's for sure. Boy get your ass down on the floor, let's explore, let's explore. Back in the day, when I was young, kind of dumb, but I always knew I'd be the one! Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat! Gonna give you something you ain't never gonna forget!**_

**Moona: Like it?**

**Amu: …ew**

**Ikuto: I like it!**

**Utau: …ew times two**

**Kukai: I like it too!**

**Moona: Enjoy Chapter one of Big Girls Now!**

_~*Dedication: Ake-onee-chan, Inky-chan, Angel-chan, and all of my other friends*~_

_Things we've (me+friends) said…_

_From a friend to me: -Yeah, I know he got shot, but you're acting like a PSMing whore.-_

_From me to a friend: (YOU STOLE MY FUCKING OREOS!!) -I'm not stu- OMFG! A __**BUTTERFLY!-**_

_To a bitchy teacher: -Okay, bitch, no need to be bitching, and looking like a fucktard. I can send you back to hell…just letting you know.-_

_To Mom: -What? Do have shit on my face?-_

_To my Brothers: -Are you gay, or some shit?-_

_From a friend to me: -Hi, Ms. Waffle Whore!-_

_From my Brothers to me: -I think the bitch is hitting on you.-_

_~*And many, many more!*~_

Amu's POV

My best friend and I were coming back from America. We were learning some things there…mostly sexual stuff. Hoshina Utau(sp?), my best friend, has blond hair, and soft purple eyes. I, Hinamori Amu, have soft pink hair, and shocking honey eyes. Utau was wearing a satin black dress, that came mid-thigh and had no sleeves, and purple butterflies on the dress. She put her long blonde hair in two pig tails. She had her black stilettos on, purple and black bracelets on, and a purple heart shaped necklace that had her name engraved in it.

I was wearing a black mini skirt that went mid-thigh, a black shirt with the words 'I'm Not Quiet, You're Just Loud As Shit' in red, I also had on black stilettos. I was wearing red and black bracelets, a red and black hat, and a single red 'X' shaped necklace, which had my name engraved in it. Utau and I were only wearing eyeliner, because we didn't need the other stuff. Utau was tan, and I was a creamy pale. We were coming back to Tokyo, Japan, our home town. We were going to visit old friends, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Soma Kukai.

"Ah…I miss them." I said. I wonder if they would recognize us. We grew a lot…in ALL areas…

"Yeah. I wonder if they'll recognize us. I mean, you have pink hair and all, but they might think that we're different people!" Uatu said. Just what I thinking…

"I know…I wonder if they look different too." I said. Utau nodded her head. We walked off, and I looked at the paper I had. Hm…it says where Ikuto, and Kukai live. I looked it up. It says "1498 on Midoriwa Street."

"Let's go to 1498 Midoriwa Street!" I said. Utau nodded her head in agreement, and we walked off with our many bags. We had to get them in the Limo. We put our many bags in the Limo, and got in. I told the driver where to drive us to, and he nodded his head. Utau and I talked about Ikuto and Kukai, wondering if they were okay and the same. When we reached the house, I walked up to the blue door, and knocked. I heard it opening, and I saw a person with brown spiky hair and light green eyes open the door. I gasped, and I heard Utau do the same. He looked the same!

"Kukai!" Utau yelled, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Um…who are you? You look familiar…" Kukai said.

"Utau. Amu." Utau said, first pointing to herself, then to me. He looked us up and down.

"Utau?! Amu?!" Kukai yelled in disbelief.

"Whom might I ask has pink hair other than myself?" I asked smirking.

"No one?" Kukai said. I nodded my head.

"Come in, come in!" Kukai chirped.

"Arigato, Kukai-kun!" Uatu said. I smiled, and so did Utau and Kukai. We were reunited at last.

"Ikuto! Look who's here!" Kukai shouted. I looked near the couch and saw Ikuto lying down, watching television. He looked the same too. Midnight blue hair, and beautiful matching eyes. I gasped. Ikuto looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Oh My…GOSH!!" Utau screamed. I looked at her like she was on crack.

"It's Ikuto! Look, Amu, look!" Utau screamed.

"I'M NOT RETARDED UTAU!" I screamed. Utau looked scared, and cowered down in fear.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked. I nodded and pointed at myself.

"Damn…what did you girls do while you were away?" Kukai asked. Utau giggled.

"We grew, dumb shit." I said to Kukai.

"Amu cursing? Wow…I like it. As well as some other things…" Ikuto said smirking like a pervert.

"I said we grew did I not?" I said smirking right back at him. We both were D something, and had many curves. Ikuto looked at my face. I looked back, and I saw what was in Ikuto's eyes. LUST.

"I like your sexy walk, your sexy talk. I like the way you move it." Ikuto said.

"Arigato, Ikuto-kun~!" I said.

"Amu…do you have your Ipod? I wanna dance…I don't really know why." Utau said. I nodded my head, holding my black Ipod with red roses on it. I put the song "Big Girl Now" by Lady Gaga.

Utau and I started dancing, and we got Ikuto and Kukai to dance too! We were grinding, lap dancing, and just plain old dirty dancing on them! It was fun. Ikuto kept grabbing my ass, and sliding his hands all around my body. Sexual tension much? Yes! Ikuto ekpt squeezing my thighs, my ass, and all that. I moaned a couple of times, and so did he. Utau changed the song Shake It by Metro Station. Then we just kept on dancing.

Ah…I love reunions.

**Moona: Short but done!**

**Utau/Amu: FINALLY!**

**Kukai/Ikuto: I like it!**

**Moona: review please!**


End file.
